Clayton Rohner
|birthplace = Palo Alto, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest star |characters = Admiral Mark Jameson |image2 = Mark Jameson, 85.jpg |caption2 = ... as Admiral Jameson at the age of 85 }} Clayton Rohner is the actor who portrayed Admiral Mark Jameson in the first season episode . Rohner is best known for his role as Rick Morehouse in the 1985 comedy movie Just One of the Guys, co-starring Leigh J. McCloskey, Kenneth Tigar, Stuart Charno, and Katy Boyer. His other films include Modern Girls (1986, with Virginia Madsen, Cameron Thor, and Mark Holton, and Stuart Charno), April Fool's Day (1986, with Jay Baker and Ken Olandt), Bat*21 (1988, with Erich Anderson), Caroline at Midnight (1994, with Virginia Madsen, Jay Baker, Zach Galligan, Doug Wert, and Kirk Baily), Naked Souls (1995, with Dean Stockwell, David Warner, and Victor Talmadge), The Relic (1997, with Constance Towers, Ken Magee, Aaron Lustig, Vincent Hammond), Where's Marlowe? (1998, with Miguel Ferrer, Patrick Egan, Kamala Dawson, and Ken Jenkins), Sometimes They Come Back for More (1999, with Chase Masterson), Coronado (2003, with John Rhys-Davies), From Above (2012, with Britanni Johnson), Under the Hollywood Sign (2013, with Jenette Goldstein), and The Human Centipede III (Final Sequence) (2014, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.). Outside of Star Trek, he has guest-starred in shows such as Angel, ''The X-Files'' and L.A. Law (with Corbin Bernsen). He has also appeared on T.J. Hooker (1983, with William Shatner, James Darren, Richard Herd, Ike Eisenmann and Barbara Harris), Hill Street Blues (with Barbara Bosson and James B. Sikking), Miami Vice, Beverly Hills, 90210, and Charmed. In addition, he had a recurring role on Murder One as Detective Vince Biggoi. This series also starred guest star Barbara Bosson and actress Donna Murphy. Clayton has also starred in several TV movies, including Desperate Lives (1982, with William Windom, Viola Kates Stimpson, and Jennifer S. Parsons), The Kid with the 200 I.Q. (1983, with Grace Lee Whitney), and W.E.I.R.D. World (1995, with Cyia Batten, Scott Nimerfro, and Gina Ravarra). In addition, Rohner starred in the 2005 mini series Into the West with Keith Carradine and Garrett Wang. Clayton starred in the short-lived science fiction TV series E.A.R.T.H. Force in 1990. He later starred in the short-lived sci-fi series , later aired on Syfy, as Chandler Smythe. Googy Gress was a regular on the series as well. Rohner apparently really enjoyed doing the G vs E television series. He was so impressed when he read the script to the pilot episode that he agreed to payment of only US$50.00 for his part in the pilot. Other Trek actors who appeared on the show were Dominic Keating (in two different roles), Mary Mara, Ian Abercrombie, Maury Sterling, Jack Axelrod, Nichelle Nichols, Joseph Fuqua, Robert Costanzo, John Billingsley, Jolene Blalock, Jack Donner, Wade Williams, and Cress Williams. Other Trek connections * P.I. Private Investigations (1987 film, with Robert Ito, Anthony Zerbe, and Phil Morris) * Police Story: Monster Manor (1988 TV film) with Lori Petty, Brian McNamara, Scott Burkholder, Mike Genovese, and Erich Anderson * Deadly Intent (1988 direct-to-video release, with Persis Khambatta, Fred Williamson, and Noel De Souza) * Nightwish (1989 film, with Brian Thompson) * Snow Kill (1990 TV film, with Branscombe Richmond and Lee Arenberg) * The Big Day (2001 film, with Mary Anne McGarry, Kevin Tighe, and Tom Virtue) * Formosa (2005 film, with Erik Holland) * Borderline Murder (2011 TV film, with Catherine Hicks and Alexandra Lydon) External links * * * * 2018 interview at StarTrek.com de:Clayton Rohner es:Clayton Rohner nl:Clayton Rohner Category:Performers Category:TNG performers